Dancing Under the Northern Stars
by WolfeGurl
Summary: Cassiopeia has been thrown into a school she never had any intention of attending. And all at the behest of a headmaster who also wants her to be a double agent! Can she balance being part of two very different magical communities and maintain her cover? "When did my life get so complicated?"
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of the reasons You Are My Light has been slow to update. This story has been pestering me for a while now! And I love the Harry Potter series! On Pottermore I'm actually sorted into the Ravenclaw house.**

**I am still working on You Are My Light, chapter 23 is currently at 1500 words so I'm getting there. But updates on both stories will be slow because I have nothing pre-written for either story. **

**This story will be centered around the OC and Draco Malfoy. He's definitely my favorite and I hate that they left so much of his personality out of the movies. But I unfortunately haven't re read the books in a while so the story will be based of the movies.**

**Also, if you have read You Are My Light, I do realize that the OC physical appearance is pretty much the same as Saphira. This was not intentional! When I think dark and mysterious my mind automatically thinks long lustrous black hair. If I write another story I will branch out. And I myself have blue eyes. I love blue eyes and I considered giving my OC in this story lavender eyes but I didn't love it as much. **

**So with all that out of the way here comes my second story, Dancing Under the Northern Stars!**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going where?! Father this is ridiculous! You can't possibly be on mother's side!" Shouted a beautiful young woman with with long midnight black hair.

"My dear, it will be good for you. You'll get to experience new things and meet new... people." A tall, darkly dressed man responded. The air around him held power and demanded respect.

"Humans, father. Say it! Humans! The very beings that deny our existence and make up obscene stories about our culture!" She responded as she paced in front of her parents and threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Just because some man shows up who's a Merlin look alike doesn't mean we have to consider anything he says."

"Professor Dumbledore is a very revered wizard, and he has offered you a spot in his school. This is a great honor and a way to allow other beings to see that we are not what the stories say. I learned, and so can others. This gives us an opportunity to define ourselves." Her mother had always been the picture of elegance and grace. Never a hair out of place and always knew just what to say. She was still relatively new born, only a little over 100 years old. Father was well over 500 years old, his 567 birthday was just in a few months. And I was going to miss it, because they wanted to send me to a boarding school for witches and wizards.

"I've already learned most of the spells and potions they would be teaching. I don't see the point in going."

"Listen to what Albus has to say and I'm sure you'll have a change of heart." Her father said as he and his wife got up to leave the sitting room. "We'll be in the main hall if you need us." The large dark oak doors softly closed after their departure, the soft click was barely audible to human ears, but to hers it sounded like a padlock had just been locked.

Turning her attention to the man calmly sitting on the couch, her blue eyes turned a stormy grey as she stared him down.

"Why don't you take a seat, Cassiopeia."

She sat down but didn't say a word. So the professor continued, "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." She responded as she stared at the wall past the wizard. Cassiopeia had no intention of giving this man her full attention.

"You are very well spoken and quick witted for a fourteen year old. And I commend you on your efforts to learn magic on your own, but I believe attending my school will be beneficial to both of us. You see I need people that I can trust unquestionably."

Her eyes slid over to meet his. "And you think I'm one of those people? A human and vampire alliance? You must be crazy."

"Indeed, it is better to be underestimated, isn't it?... There is a war coming. Voldemort will return, and I have every intention of stopping his rise to power. So, will you help me preserve the peace of the world and create a place where vampires are excepted?"

"Is that the same speech you fed my parents? Your wizard war has nothing to do us. If vampires get involved, or if Voldemort really does return he will try to recruit us. Having me in a school that he would inevitably attack is asking for trouble." Cassiopeia may only be fourteen, but from an early age she was taught all about the world that surrounds her home in Romania. Muggles, witches, wizards, and magical creatures were always a part of her daily teachings. And of course the wars that resulted because of those differences. _'Having vampires as an addition to either side would greatly influence the outcome.'_

"My dear... that's what I'm counting on."

Albus definitely had her attention now. _'This old man really has lost it! What on earth would he gain by giving his enemy a powerful ally?!'_ She thought.

The white bearded headmaster sat back and watched as the realization slowly spread across her sharp face. Of course she would figure it out. Her wit may even outshine one of the smartest Gryffindors he knew, Hermione Granger.

"A double agent." She stated with mild interest. "You want me to insert myself into the Death Eaters and report back to you? That's extremely dangerous. You realize I'm still technically a child?"

"But I'm sure the idea interests you none the less. We can sort you into a house here and now, introduce you as a transfer student, and I can set you up with your own common room and dorm." Dumbledore offered.

"What about food? You know very well that I can't survive off human food. I mean it's nice and all but i'll need blood."

"I can assure you, I will keep you well stocked. But there will be one rule... no biting students on campus." The headmaster said with a gleam in his eye. "So, should I expect your arrival?"

Cassiopeia leaned back in the arm chair and rested her chin on her fist. She was the spitting image of her father, but her eyes were definitely her mother's. And when she walked into a room, her presence demanded attention; there was no doubt about that. Her long black hair reached her knees when down, pale skin without a single blemish, and deep blue eyes that changed ever so slightly with her mood. Being a vampire certainly has it's bonuses. She would be quite the hit at the school.

"Alright... I'll agree to attend your school. But I reserve the option to back out at any time." She countered.

"Agreed. Now lets get you sorted." Dumbledore says as he seemingly pulls an old hat out of nowhere and places it on her head. Slightly wide eyed, she watched as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm... What an intriguing young one we have here! Strong... yes. Smart and clever... hmmmm. Very cunning indeed... You seem to embody several houses quite well... Where to put you... better be... Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted. And then the hat disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Very well Ms. Tepesh, I look forward to seeing you at the start of the year. Here is a list of all required items for fourth year students. Students are also allowed a pet, should you so choose. A list of acceptable pets is also included. Also, one of your parents will have to sign this permission slip so that you may attend weekend trips to Hogsmede." Dumbledore handed Cassiopeia the necessary papers and gave her a moment to look over them.

"It's suspicions that you are so well prepared. The impromptu sorting, and the required items lists... it almost seems like you knew I would agree."

"I had a good feeling." The professor said with a smile. "I suggest you get ready. The new year starts in two weeks!"

**(Line Break)**

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Thankfully, everyone that passed the compartment Cassiopeia had chosen, walked away. No one wanted to disturb the black haired beauty at the back of the train. Her compartment seemed to ooze bad vibes. It wasn't intentional, of course. But she had had two weeks to go over her conversion with Albus Dumbledore and the same thought seemed to appear. _'I feel like I got duped.'_ She thought as she leaned her head against the window. _'How in the world is this going to be a good thing?'_

Upon arriving at the station, she was greeted by the headmaster himself. "Follow me, Ms. Tepesh. I trust that you had no issues in your travels."

"Smooth as one could hope. Shouldn't I be heading to the castle with everyone else?"

"I wanted to show you where you will be staying before the feast begins. That way if you need to escape, you have a place to go." Dumbledore knew that Cassiopeia had excellent control over her hunger, but being around so many humans all the time is sure to takes its toll. Which is why she was given her own space away from the common rooms that are normally shared by the housemates.

Cassiopeia nodded her head in agreement and followed Dumbledore to the carriages that waited to take the students to the castle. All eyes were on the pair as they entered one and began the ride to the front gates. Students whispered questions and comments alike. "Who is she? Wow she is so pretty! I've never seen her before. Which year do you think she's in? Her robes are green! She's a Slytherin."

She couldn't remember if there was ever a time she had this many eyes on her. When her father held gatherings for the vampires she was required to attend, but there was no where near this many vampires. You see her father was Vlad Dracul Tepesh, king of the vampires and the very first vampire. Her mother, the queen, was once a human woman named Mina that he fell in love with at first sight. She was turned about 100 years ago and was easily accepted as the queen by the others. And lastly born 14 years ago was Cassiopeia Sophia Tepesh, the princess and heir to vampire kind. _'I'm definitely going to be spending a lot of time in my room.' _She thought as she looked at the faces of the students they passed.

Slowly the castle began to come into view. Warm lights shone from all the windows and cast a welcoming glow over the grounds and the Black Lake. Completely different from what she was used to at the castle she called home. Once inside, Dumbledore led her past moving portraits that smiled and waved. Some even bowed as if they knew who she was. Using the moving staircase the pair headed up to the third floor and stopped in front of a beautiful painting of the night sky. There were seven bright stars in the shape of a large u like shaped curve, and many other smaller stars peppered the inky black sky surrounding the seven.

"Wow... this is the constellation Corona Borealis, the Northern Crown! Legend has it that the god Dionysus gave a crown to the Cretan princess Ariadne after she was left by the Athenian prince Theseus. And after Dionysus married her, he put the crown in the heavens to commemorate it." Cassiopeia gushed as she stared at the painting with amazement.

"Looks like astronomy class will be a good fit for you." Dumbledore remarked.

"The stars have always been one of my favorite things to study. I know at least a little mythology about each of the constellations. When you don't have to sleep a lot, you find things to occupy your time." She said with a shrug, after composing herself.

He simply smiled and then changed the subject. "This is the entrance to your room and common area. You may choose your own password here and now, and if you ever want to change it just say the new password before you leave."

"The password will be Ariadne." The painting suddenly swung out and opened up into a spacious living area complete with a fireplace and cozy black couches.

"I will expect you at the entrance to the Great Hall in 45 minutes. Excuse me." Dumbledore turned to leave but was stopped by Cassiopeia before he got far.

"Professor? Who would be a good person to start talking to? I think it would be best to put down roots early."

"Hmmm... a good portion of Slytherin's are indeed the children of Death Eaters. But I believe you should start with Mister Malfoy, it's no secret that his family has deep roots with Voldemort." The professor replied with a gleam in his eyes.

The odd twinkle in his eyes unnerved Cassiopeia so she promised to be at the Great Hall and then went into her common room to explore.

"That old man is up to something else, I know it!" She mumbled as the portrait door closed behind her. Taking a look around her common room, Cassiopeia found that she was pleasantly surprised. The walls were a slate gray color, there were two black couches sitting across from each other in front of the fire place, and blood red pillows and accents decorated the room. There was a desk on the opposite side of the room near a window. Looking out the window, she saw the Black Lake. Strangely enough, now there was a ship residing in he Black Lake. _'That wasn't there earlier... Where did that come from?'_ And there was also someone sitting on its banks. Platinum blonde hair and green robes were all Cassiopeia could see. _'If only they would turn their head...'_ She felt a slight pull towards the young man down by the lake. But no matter how long she stared and wished for him to turn his head, he didn't move. _'Who are you?'_ Cassiopeia wondered.

Moving away from the window, she decided to explore the rest of her room.

Opening the black door to her left she found a bedroom. Being a vampire, she really didn't sleep often. It wasn't a necessity, but every now and then it was a nice luxury. The walls were black, not a single window was in sight, and red satin sheets were draped over the bed. And a decent sized bathroom, decorated the same way the main common room was. "This is perfect! Mom must've had influence over the decoration of my common room." She said as she walked back into the common room and over to the window. The boy was gone... no one was left in sight. _'Guess that means I should head down to the Great Hall.'_ But before she left, she changed the password.

"Password change: Athena." The portrait door swung open and she made her way downstairs. _'Anyone with ears in that hallway would've heard my password... Uninvited guests would be a problem.'_

Once downstairs, the doors to the Great Hall were easy to come by. I mean it would be hard to miss the doors that seemed to reach the ceiling. _'Am I just supposed to wait here?'_ Cassiopeia thought as she stopped at the door, smoothing out her cloak as she waited. She could hear names and houses being called._'They must be sorting the first years.'_ Closing her eyes, she decided to work on her breathing. Vampires were technically dead, so we didn't need to breathe. But that doesn't mean that we don't have to fake it, especially when being around so many humans. Slowly moving her chest and shoulders, Cassiopeia became used to the action.

"And now, I would like to introduce someone special joining us this year.." Dumbledore's booming voice carried thought the heavy doors.

_'Did he have to say 'special'... it's like putting a huge target on my back...'_ She thought annoyed.

"This year we have a transfer student from Romania joining us." A flurry of whispers broke out in the Great Hall._ 'I guess transfer students don't happen often here...'_

"She will be joining her fellow fourth years in Slytherin. Please help me welcome, Cassiopeia Tepesh!"

One final check, and then the doors swung open. She was greeted by four long dinning tables, one for each house. Students were clapping and smiling, she heard many voices saying, welcome to Hogwarts! Cassiopeia smiled a little as she met the eyes of many people. _'So many humans...'_ After a quick glance around the room, she found a table full of green cloaks and headed towards them.

**(Line Break)**

Draco Malfoy sat surrounded by his housemates listening to the same old speech the old man gives every year, and the same stupid sorting ceremony. _'Nothing exciting ever happens at this school...'_ Draco continued to tune out his surroundings and stare at the enchanted ceiling. And also continued to ignore Parkinson who had once again attached herself to his arm.

Malfoy was suddenly shocked out of his stupor when Blaise Zabini shot up out of his seat, seemingly to get a better look at something near the Great Hall doors. _'Was Potter making a fool of himself?'_ He hoped as he stretched his neck to get a view of what had everyone's attention. But instead of what he hoped to see, Malfoy's eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sea blue eyes stood out against alabaster skin and inky black hair endlessly traveled down her back. She was stunning... and she was also walking his direction!

Across from him, Draco vaguely heard Blaise telling everyone to scoot down and move over to make a spot for their new housemate. But he was lost in a blue ocean with tiny little gold flecks shining through the deep. Draco Malfoy was completely bewitched on day one of the new year.

_'Who is she?' _He thought as he continued to hold eye contact with the mysterious new student, and completely ignoring the loss of feeling in his right arm due to Parkinson's death grip.

**(Line break)**

Heading towards the table, Cassiopeia's attention was caught by a head of platinum blonde hair. The very same she saw by the Black Lake from her room. She let her feet carry her to the table, closer and closer to a boy who had done nothing to gain the interest of such a dangerous predator.

His icy blue eyes held such a deeply guarded story... So much pain, anger, and loneliness. She found herself lost in an endless blizzard, but oddly enough instead of frightened, Cassiopeia was enthralled.

Sliding her eyes over to the boy who had jumped out of his seat a few seconds after she walked in and started making a spot for her to sit, she found that he was interesting as well. His eyes were also locked on her and watched her every move as she got closer. His dark skin, chocolate brown eyes and a jaw line men would kill for definitely attracted her attention as well.

_'Males are the easiest to manipulate. Naturally drawn in by the beauty vampires held. Hopefully Mr. Malfoy will be the same way.'_ Cassiopeia thought. She was here to complete a mission. The actual class work was going to be a minor annoyance but a small part of her was excited to learn more about the magical world.

Coming to a stop in front of the dark skinned boy, Cassiopeia said, "Hello." Just that one tiny world was enough for a pinkish hue to color his face further.

He quickly recovered and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Blaise Zabini."

Cassiopeia shook the hand he offered and said with a smile, "Cassiopeia Tepesh, nice to meet you."

Not wanting to be outdone, Draco violently shook Pansy off his arm and rose out of his seat. Clearing his throat, he broke the connection between Blaise and Cassiopeia. Her attention shifted over to him and he said, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

_'Malfoy? How much more convenient can this be?'_ Cassiopeia thought as she placed her hand in his. But instead of a simple handshake. Malfoy one upped Zabini and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

_'Charm above all else will get you everything you desire.'_ His fathers words echoed in his head as Draco watched a small smile grace her face. _'Indeed father...' _Cassiopeia took the open spot next to Zabini and turned her attention back to the headmaster.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted. I'd like to make another announcement." Dumbledore said from his podium up front. But the Great Hall doors suddenly burst open and a man with long gray hair started to run up to the front. The headmaster continued to talk while the students watched the strange man run down the aisle.

"Who is that?" Cassiopeia whispered to Zabini.

"That's Filch. He's the caretaker here at Hogwarts. Don't ever let him catch you breaking the rules, he's known for horrible punishments." He answered as she continued to watch with curiosity.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore trailed off as the man named Filch finally reached him. They seemed to have a brief conversation and then he ran back down the hall and out the doors.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament!" The hall buzzed with excitement at the headmaster's announcement. "Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. Now trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint heart. But more of that later! And now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

Once again the Great Hall doors burst open and in walks a group of women dressed in baby blue robes who sashayed down the aisle and dramatically sighed as they did. There were even butterflies involved and a girl doing acrobatics at the tail end. Cassiopeia glanced around the hall and found all the guys eyes glued to the new newcomers._ 'Gosh it's so cheesy it makes me sick.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes and turned her head to see their headmistress.

She was huge! Definitely had giant blood running through her veins. _'Hmm can't say I've ever tried giant blood...'_ Dumbledore met Madame Maxine at the end of the aisle and kissed her hand. Once the students from Beauxbatons were settled, Dumbledore went back to the podium.

"And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

The next group stole the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, although they were for very different reasons. Handsome men stormed into the hall chanting and pounding their staffs onto the stone floor. Sparks erupted with every strike and they twirled the staffs so fast that it would appear blurred to the human eye. Rushing down the aisle they performed handstands and back flips as they reached the end. Everyone's attention was pulled back to the hall doors as two more people walked in, one dressed in dark brown fur and another much older man dressed in white.

From across the hall, Cassiopeia heard some one say, "Blimey! It's him! It's Viktor Krum!"

_'Viktor Krum? Isn't he the seeker for Bulgaria's Quidditch team?'_ She thought as she watched him speed walk down the aisle._ 'That man in white must be their high master... Igor Karkaroff... I know that name...' _A look of shock briefly washed over her face before Cassiopeia wiped it away. Karkaroff was a regular visitor to her home! He always had private conversations with her father in his study. But most importantly, Karkaroff knew what they were. Slightly glaring at the man she thought, _'I'll have to warn him sooner rather than later. Can't have him running his mouth.'_

Before the pair reached the end of the hall, one of the Durmstrang students created a phoenix out of fire in front of our headmaster, but it vanished before Cassiopeia could get a good look at it. Karkaroff was greeted by Dumbledore and they shared a friendly hug. The two visiting headmasters were given spots at the high table and professor Dumbledore headed back to the podium.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three EXTREMELY DANGEROUS tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemuis Crouch."

As the introduced man began his walk to the podium, the magical sky above the tables erupted into a thundering storm and a questionable wizard appeared from a doorway behind the other professors and calmed it down. He gimped down the stairs and his one wooden leg clanked on the stairs. His magical eye swiped all over the hall and all in it as he made his way to professor Dumbledore.

_'Alast_o_r Moody? What is an Auror doing at Hogwarts.. This year is going to be an absolute disaster!... Even if he's an ex-auror, no one is going to want to talk about the death eater's movement with the potential of setting the ministry on the hunt.' _Cassiopeia thought angrily. So far nothing, besides already meeting Malfoy, had gone in her favor.

Once again, the headmaster shared a brief conversation with the newcomer and then continued as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, Bartemuis Crouch finally stepped up to the podium and said, "After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety. No student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

Roars of discontent were heard all over the hall. "That's rubbish!" Crouch backed away from the podium as a tall covered object was wheeled onto the stage.

Dumbledore stepped back up and used a voice enhancing charm to project his voice. "SILENCE!" The cloth on the object was then lifted off to reveal a goblet with bright blue flames that danced and crackled.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone one wishing to submit themselves to the tournament... need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment... and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

With that Dumbledore stepped away from the podium and the feast began. And her fellow Slytherin's started to fill up their plates and talk about their upcoming classes and of course some golden trio bashing.

"At least Potter won't be able to enter the tournament. Don't need him stealing the attention of the entire school again with some stupid heroics." Malfoy said.

"Of course with his luck, he'll somehow end up involved." Zabini said offhandedly.

The rest of dinner continued with light conversations until Cassiopeia had enough.

"Guys, I'm going to call it a night and head back to my room." She said as she stood up.

"Do you need someone to walk with you to the common room?" Zabini asked as he too rose out of his seat.

"Oh no. I'll be fine. I have an excellent memory. I'll see you both in classes tomorrow. Goodnight." She politely declined any help from either of the boys and left the Great Hall.

Once outside the double doors and around the nearest corner, Cassiopeia took off at a break neck pace to her room. Running all the way to her bed room, she took a deep cleansing breath of non human tainted air and fell backwards onto her bed.

_'This is going to be a bit harder than I thought...' _

**(Line Break)**

Back in the Great Hall, Malfoy and Zabini were in a heated argument about their new housemate, Cassiopeia.

"I saw her first! I totally get first dibs!" Zabini argued.

"She clearly likes me better. She couldn't keep her eyes off me when she walked into the hall." Malfoy confidently replied. _'Pansy though is going to be a problem.'_

"But Drakie! You're mine!" Pansy whined from beside Malfoy. Sometime during dinner, she had reattached herself to his left side. And honestly he had no idea where she had gotten such a ludicrous idea from.

"Parkinson, we have never been nor will we ever be a couple!" Malfoy shouted as he stood up. If he said it here ad now in front of everyone, there would be no disputing it later. Once again shaking Parkinson off his arm, he extended his hand across the table to Zabini. "May the best man win."

Zabini stood up as well and shook Malfoy's hand. "May the best man win."


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to say a huge thank you to those that have favorited and followed the story so far! I'm really excited to write more!**

**And a special thank you goes to blasttyrant for my first review! Thank you! I'm so happy you found it interesting!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, but the plot and Cassiopeia are my own. **

**I hope to see more reviews and follows in the chapters to come. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

Not long after her hasty exit from the Great Hall, Cassiopeia began to hear the other students making their way to the house dormitories. Which made her appreciate her own space exponentially more.

_'It_ _seems strange how Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what I would need before ever coming here. To my knowledge he has never been around my kind before..'_ She thought as she climbed out of her bed.

The next morning was the first day of classes, so she was given her class schedule in the Hall by her head of house, Professor Snape. Glancing over her schedule for the next year she found that it didn't seem too bad. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays it's Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmacy and Astronomy.

_'At least they didn't cram every class in every day.' _

While the rest of the students ended their day and got ready for bed, Cassiopeia settled down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace and began to read her textbooks for her classes. She wasn't tired, and she didn't think late night explorations were welcome. _'Not that anyone would ever be able to catch me. But I've got a job to do, best not to draw unnecessary attention.' _She thought.

Starting with Defense against the Dark Arts Fourth edition, she settled in for a long night of cramming and reading everything she could get her hands on. _'It would be great if I had access to the library after hours... I wonder if that something the headmaster could arrange.'_

The hours flew by quickly as Cassiopeia allowed herself to get lost in every book she picked up. There was so much to catch up on! But so far Potions and Magical Creatures interested her far more than any other subject. She only realized morning had arrived when the smallest rays of light began to come through the window overlooking the Black Lake. Glancing towards the light, she decided to call it quits and get ready for the day. After putting her book down on the table, Cassiopeia stretched out her stiff back and arms.

"Alright! Day one of classes, better make it a good one!" Heading into her bathroom, Cassiopeia took a quick shower and put on her uniform. Besides the tie, which was entirely too close to her neck. The young Vampire decided green was a good color for her. Emerald green really made her icy eyes pop. Next, she magically dried and styled her hair, letting it flow down her back in loose waves was always her go to look. And lastly, using the reducio charm, she carefully packed her school bag with every textbook she needed for the day as well as parchment, quills and several different colored ink pots.

As she was getting ready to head out and mentally checking that she had everything she thought, _'I really need something to eat before I am surrounded by humans.'_ Then off to her right a portrait of the constellation Serpens, the serpent, slightly swung open. Curious, Cassiopeia walked over and opened it the rest of the way. Behind she found a cooled fridge stocked with blood bags and a note from professor Dumbledore.

"Cassiopeia, this fridge shall remain stocked during your stay here at Hogwarts. Should you encounter any questions or concerns please feel free to come to my office. And as a friendly reminder: no feeding on students or staff members on campus. I wish you a wonderful year and good luck."

Reading the note out loud Cassiopeia once again got the frustrating feeling that the headmaster knew something she didn't. Grabbing one of the bags she bit into it and closed the door. Blood from a bag was no where near as delicious as blood straight from the vein but it would do while she was here. _'I'm getting really annoyed with all these coincidences! This definitely requires a trip to the library and maybe his office later.'_ Shrugging off her suspicion for now and finishing off her blood bag, she tossed it in the trash.

After double checking to make sure she had no blood on her face she left her common room and headed to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Upon her arrival Cassiopeia was slightly shocked to see that she wasn't the first student to arrive. It was rather early and students still had 15 minutes until class. But none the less, there was a lone Gryffindor already seated in class. Taking in the girls appearance Cassiopeia decided that the person in the classroom was studious and diligent._ 'Hermione Granger, I believe.'_ She thought as she walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. _'My first class of the day is filled with Slytherins and Gryffindors... brilliant...Dare I hope for a normal class?'_ The ongoing feud between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors was made abundantly clear at dinner last night. From snide comments of their parentage to style bashing, there was no love lost between the houses. She pulled out her book and returned it to its normal size then crossed her legs and leaned back into her seat. Whatever this year held in store, Cassiopeia was sure it was going to be an interesting year.

**(Line Break)**

Walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco couldn't help but be confused. Tepesh had definitely said she was retiring to the common room early, but she was no where to be found when he arrived that evening. He even asked one of the other girls to see if her name was on any of the doom rooms on the girls side. Nothing! No new name, nor a new truck at one of the empty beds. She just wasn't there. _'Could she have been expelled that fast? There's no way Zabini and I imagined her... She should be at breakfast though. I mean she has to eat right?'_

Nothing.

She never showed up for breakfast. And Draco could tell from Zabini's expression, he was just as confused.

"You didn't see her either last night Malfoy?"

"No." He replied sourly.

"Well that's just fine with me! That bitch needed to learn her place." Pansy said as she leaned on Draco's shoulder.

Shooting up from his spot on the bench Malfoy turned and looked down on the black haired girl.

"Parkinson, there is only one bitch here who needs to learn her place... You. I told you last night that you are not nor will you ever be my girlfriend. So drop it and know your place." With that said Malfoy left the table and walked towards his first class. Leaving a stunned Pansy and a buzzing Great Hall in his wake.

**(Line Break)**

Back in the DADA classroom, Cassiopeia sat with her eyes closed as she listened to the voices beyond the classroom walls and into the castle corridors. One of the many perks of being a vampire was of course enhanced hearing. With minimal effort, she could listen to conversations miles away. But the stone walls in the school really put a damper on her hearing, within the walls it seemed a mile was all Cassiopeia could do. After hearing several conversations about schedules and summer vacations, she happened upon one that sparked her curiosity. Two girls idly chatting as they walked to class, apparently something worthy of gossip had happened during breakfast.

"Can you believe what Malfoy said to Parkinson?!"'

"I know! They have always been a pair! Stephanie actually thinks they may have a pre-arranged marriage! Some of the noble pureblood families still do that, right?"

"And we all know the Malfoys are one of the oldest families. Draco never lets any of us forget it. Do you think it was because the new girl? I mean, she had every guys attention the second those doors opened. Especially Malfoy and Zabini."

"Could be. I'm just glad I get to be a bystander in all this. Barely day one of classes and already there is drama. At least Potter isn't the center of it this time." The laughter of the two girls faded as they walked out of range.

_'Apparently I missed something big.'_ Cassiopeia thought with mild disdain, the halls were full of idle gossip and rumor spreading. Surely whatever it was, it wouldn't be too hard to pull from the young Malfoy heir. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a few more faces had joined the class. Three more minutes and not even half the class was there, what a poor start to the year.

Not even a minute later, Malfoy struts into the classroom. She watches his expressions go from mildly irritated to happy and relieved when he saw her. Immediately he makes his way to the open spot beside her.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? You weren't in the common room last night and your name wasn't listed on any of the dorm rooms." Draco rapidly asks the questions that have been on his mind all morning.

Befuddled, Cassiopeia takes a moment to think before she answers any of the several questions she was asked. In reality it was only two questions. But each one could definitely spin off into ones that the young vampire would rather not answer at the moment._ 'Telling him I was in the common room would be an obvious mistake. I need him to trust me, so...'_

"Well, good morning to you as well." Cassiopeia lightly laughed. She then put her right elbow on the desk and leaned a little closer to the blonde wizard, the best way to distract any guy was to flirt. "If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Just between you and I, promise?"

Nodding his head as he too leaned in, "I promise," Malfoy replied, eager to have more information on the new girl and also one up Zabini.

"I have my own common room." She whispered.

"What?!" He shouted, gaining the attention of almost all the half asleep students in class. But after a stern glare from the girl in front of him, he quickly calmed down. "Why.. how do you have your own common room? Even my father couldn't get that arranged for me!"

"My family is pretty important where I'm from." Cassiopeia replied with a shrug.

"You can't be more important than mine." He replied with an arrogant tone. "I hadn't even heard the name Tepesh before yesterday."

"Well that's a shame... I've heard of your family. Perhaps you should do some independent research. I always like to know who I'm dealing with." Her tone was clipped and irritated. _'Never heard of the Tepesh name my ass...'_

Before he could respond Professor Moody walked in and began a rather chaotic class. The Unforgivable Curses were actually taught and demonstrated before fourth years? The Imperius curse, Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse. Reading about them was one thing, but to see them in action in front of your eyes was entirely something else. By the end of class a lot of students seemed extremely bothered and haunted, but none more so that a Gryffindor by the name of Neville Longbottom. After class, Cassiopeia had learned that both his parents were in the hospital due to losing their minds as a result of being tortured by the cruciatus curse. Sending a quick sympathetic look his way, she quickly cleaned up her things and was out the door before the bell finished ringing.

_'Malfoy has some serious ego issues. I know Dumbledore told me that he would be my easiest way in, but do I really want the headache that obviously comes with him? He's extremely popular, that's for sure...'_

"Tepesh! Tepesh! Hold on!" The sound of her last name being shouted down the spiraling staircase made her stop and look up. Barreling down the stairs and pushing students out of the way was none other than Draco Malfoy.

_'Points for persistence?'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes and waited at the bottom for him to catch up to her.

"Bloody hell you're fast!" Draco took a deep breath as he reached the bottom of the stair case.

_'Not fast enough..'_ She thought mildly irritated. _'Next time I'll jump over the railing.'_

"Was there something you needed, Malfoy?"

Regaining his composure, Draco stood up straight and said, "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" He asked as he offered his arm to Cassiopeia.

Giving him a once over with her eyes, pausing at his extended arm and ending at his icy eyes, Cassiopeia turned on her heel and said "No thanks," and continued her way to the charms classroom.

"Wait? What?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Hey! Tepesh! What the hell? Any girl would've a hundred percent said yes."

"Well, I'm not just any girl." She responded without giving him a glance. "Insulting my family name wasn't very smart. For someone in such a high standing family.. you seem incredibly daft." She said without turning around to spare him a second glance. _'Dumbledore was definitely wrong. There is no way I'll be able to get along with him... no matter how cute he is'_

Cassiopeia could feel the blonde haired boy practically on her heels all the way to the Charms classroom. But thankfully he had been silent after she had called him daft. Had no one ever talked to him like that before? Certainly no other girl had, they all seem to fall over themselves for his "charm." _'Thankfully lunch is next... maybe then I can get a break?' _

Arriving at the Charms classroom, Cassiopeia walked in and was immediately waved down by Zabini. With a small smile, she took the only open spot next to him, and forcing Malfoy to sit behind the pair. And boy did he look sour!

"What class did you have this morning?" Zabini asked her.

But before Cassiopeia had the chance to answer, Malfoy answered for her. "She had Defense Against the Dark Arts with me. Moody was a bit mad if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you Malfoy. You just sort of butted in." Yet again not sparing him a second glance, the young vampire continued her conversation with Zabini. "What class did you have this morning?" She asked.

"Ummm..." Zabini hesitated looking between the two. " I had Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh! I'm actually really looking forward to that class. That and Potions class.."

Malfoy was absolutely fuming! Listening to their dull conversation was grating on his nerves. Nonsensical nothings about a day that has just barely started?! How come he was able to talk to her and he wasn't? What was he doing wrong? Every girl loved to talk to him and let him walk them to class. So why was Tepesh so different? _'What did she mean by, I always like to know who I'm dealing with?' _The blonde thought.

Professor Flitwick walked in and began class. The days lesson was an easy one that her tutors had taught her years ago, the summoning charm. Tuning out most of the lecture, Cassiopeia let her mind wander. Maybe during lunch she would pay a visit to the library. Surely they would have a section dedicated to family histories, if they were prominent enough. She needed more information on the Malfoy family and while she was there she may as well look up the Zabini family. _'One of these guys is going to be my ticket to the center of this war. Best learn what I can while I can.'_

"Ms. Tepesh!" The sound of her name being shouted from her rather small professor startled the raven haired girl from her thoughts. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Seeing as you aren't paying attention at all. Please, summon this feather from the front desk."

Her deep blue eyes stared straight back at the professor as she aimed to unnerve him. Honestly was it too much to just be left to her own thoughts in this school?! "Certainly professor.." She said as she raised her wandless hand. "Accio feather." Gently the feather left the table and landed in her outstretched hand, causing the entire class to buzz at the thought of a student preforming wandless magic. Had there ever been a student that preformed wandless magic so brazenly?"Satisfied Professor?" She asked.

"Yes.. quite Ms. Tepesh..." Professor Flitwick replied as he used his wand to bring the feather back to the front table. "Would anyone else like to try? With their wands of course?"

Satisfied that she would be left in peace for the rest of the class, Cassiopeia crossed her legs and arms, then slouched in her chair. _'If father could see me right now, I'd get yelled at for my unladylike posture.'_ She thought with a smile. _'I want to go home... this is more of a pain than I thought it would be.' _In the end she got what she wanted. Cassiopeia was left a lone for the remainder of the class, even if she was clearly not paying any attention.

At the end of class, Zabini offered to walk her to the Great Hall for lunch. Seeing as though she had other plans, she politely declined.

"Sorry Zabini, I'm actually planning on taking my lunch break in the library."

"What use could you have for the library? I mean, you must be wicked smart. We all just saw you do wandless magic!" He countered.

"There's always more to learn. The library here must be ten times bigger than the one I have at home." She said as she stowed her belongings back in her schoolbag.

"Studying and research isn't my thing. But would you at least let me walk you there?"

"Sure."

As the pair left the classroom, Cassiopeia could feel Malfoy's eyes glaring a hole straight into her back. Boy was he pissed! _'This is what you get when you want to be a self entitled prick. Hopefully he'll learn something from this... I just hope it won't be at Zabini's expense.'_

**(Line Break)**

True to his word, Zabini had walked her to the library and then headed to the Great Hall. Relieved that he didn't decide to stick around, Cassiopeia got to researching. The library was even bigger than she had imagined!_ 'You could honestly get lost_ _in here.'_ Cassiopeia thought as she walked past rows upon rows of books. Some even older than her father! Philosophy, Science, Literature, Alchemy, Potions, Magical Creatures, Dark Magical Creatures (might have to revisit that section), Transfiguration, War History, Herbology, and so many more! _'Where is Family History in this place!'_

Almost in the very back of the library, she finally found the section labeled Family History. Most of the shelves were covered in dust from years of not being used. _'Guess family histories isn't something that's researched often. Let's see... Malfoy... gotcha!_' Carefully lifting the book from its spot, she was sure not to disturb the dust. Best not to leave any traces that others could follow, mainly a nosy blonde.

Flicking through the pages, Cassiopeia came across a small family tree. It seems that in the early centuries the Malfoy family only kept track of the men, or maybe this was an incomplete version? Anyway the earliest Malfoy on record was Armand Malfoy who came to Britain with William the Conqueror. Next was Nicholas Malfoy who killed muggles out of disdain. Lucius Malfoy the first... Brutus Malfoy who was the editor of an anti-muggle article... Septimus Malfoy... Abraxas Malfoy was someone who was thought to have planned to over throw a muggle born Minister for Magic. And then finally Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy. _'What a long history of muggle hating, murder and just over all sneaky shit.'_ She thought. _'This family is definitely in with Voldemort.'_

Placing the book back on the shelf, Cassiopeia started looking for a book on the Zabini family. It was the smallest book on the bottom shelf, less than half the size of the Malfoy Family's.

Nothing... there was nothing usable!

Mrs. Zabini had been married a grand total of seven times! And each time her husband had died of mysterious consequences and left her with a small fortune every time. And once again, there was a strong disdain for muggle born and mudblood witches and wizards. _'Best not drink any tea she offers then... This was barely helpful..'_ She complained as she placed the book back on the shelf and leaned against the desk. _'The Malfoy family has the most potential I think. I doubt Mrs. Zabini will get me very far in terms of high ranking officers in Voldemort's army... Ugh! Why Malfoy?! He better redeem himself fast cause...'_

Pausing her train of thought Cassiopeia's head whipped to look to her left. _'Footsteps... someone is coming this way.'_ Silently grabbing her bag, she used her vampire stealth and strength to launch herself onto the top of the tall book self. This height gave her the perfect viewing point to see who was coming and what they were looking for. But to be honest, she never expected the young Malfoy heir to be the one to walk down the isle. _'What are you doing here?... Now I'm ridiculously relieved I left no trace.'_ She sighed and watched him scan the books.

"Tepesh... Got ya!"

_'My family history is here? He actually took my advice?!'_ Tilting her head in curiosity she waited for him to open the book. What would it say? Would it tell him what she was? Looking down at the book with him she noticed that her family tree was was immensely smaller than his. Her father, mother, and herself were the only ones listed and she could hear Malfoy mumble to himself as he read.

"This makes no sense... my family is traced back generations. If Tepesh is as important as she says, she'd have more history. Vlad Dracul Tepesh... Why does that sound kinda familiar." Flipping through more pages Cassiopeia happened to catch a phrase at the bottom of a page. 'For more information, see Dark Magical Creatures Vampires.' Time to end this. She wasn't ready for the fallout if he discovered what she was too early. And honestly... she didn't trust him. Dropping down to the other side of the aisle and walked around to the side Malfoy currently occupied.

"Never really thought I'd see your type in a library, Malfoy."

Cassiopeia watched as the young blonde nearly jumped out of his skin as he hastily turned around and stashed the book. And once her words made it passed his shock he shouted, "Oi, what do you mean my type?!"

"Shhhh... we are in a library Malfoy. And I'd rather not have Madam Pince on my ass." She said as she approached him. "What cha looking at?"

"What do you mean my type?" He asked again, although much quieter but no less bitter.

Once again she took up a relaxed stance and leaned against a desk. "Well the stuck up prick type that likes to wave around money and status. Your type would sooner pay someone to do research and homework for them rather than lifting a finger themselves. That type." She finished attacking his character with a shrug of her shoulder and then stared him directly in the eye. _'Come on, tell me I'm wrong. I dare you.'_

Draco Malfoy was quiet for a while after hearing what the new girl had to say about him. She hadn't even spent that much time with him and already had him nailed down to a T. And now, for some reason he felt like this was a test and the wrong answer would mean she walked away for good. _'Her posture says, I'm relaxed... but her eyes... they definitely scream challenge.'_

"I was looking up your family history." He replied as he showed her the book. "Why can mine be traced back hundreds of years but yours only has one generation listed?"

Taking the book he offered to her, Cassiopeia quickly sped read the pages to check for any more damming evidence. Finding none she gave it back for Malfoy to put back on the shelf. _'It's a fair question I suppose. And he didn't retaliate the way I thought he would... I'll answer his question.' _

"While my family is small, we've built quite a name for ourselves, though most of it was all my father. You can ask any head of a family and I can guarantee that they've at least heard the name Tepesh... But I will give you one hint, the information you want isn't in this section. Somewhere in this library is a section that will probably give you all the answers about my family." Cassiopeia commented with smirk. "But I haven't checked it out yet so I can't say for sure."

"Well?!... What section is that?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"I'm not just going to tell you! Where is the fun in that?" Pulling herself away from the wall, she started to leave. The bell was about to ring and she had a long way to go to get to Care of Magical Creatures, but she turned her head to say one more thing. "I really hope you prove me wrong Malfoy. Good luck!"

Once she was out of his sight, she used her vampire speed to get her out of the library before Malfoy left the aisle of books. _'This could be fun. Let's play a game Mr. Malfoy.'_

**(Line Break)**

Malfoy placed the Tepesh family history book back where it belonged and followed after the transfer student, who was already long gone from the library. _'How is she so damn fast?!'_

His trip to the library had been less than helpful. But at least he had more than just her name now. Malfoy was positive he had heard her father's name before, but the when and where escaped him. _'I'll send an owl to father and ask him. With his connections in the Ministry he can find out more than I can in a stupid library.' _He inwardly complained. His next class was Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid. How he managed to stay a professor after that stupid animal attacked him last year was beyond him. Hopefully Tepesh will also be there.

On his way to the castle grounds, Malfoy unfortunately ran into Pansy. He visibly rolled his eyes and scowled as she ran to him.

"Drakie! I haven't seen you since breakfast! What class do you have now?"

It was like she had completely forgotten what he had said to her this morning!_ 'Parkinson is either incredibly stupid or just stupidly persistent.'_ Malfoy thought. "I have COMC."

Pansy gasped happily and latched herself onto his arm. "Me too! Yay! You can walk me to class."

_'Kill me now...'_ "Look Parkinson, I'm not walking you to class. Now get off me! We are going to be late for class." Malfoy complained as he once again jerked his arm from her grip.

"Why are you acting like this?! Last year we walked to all our classes together! It's because of **HER**, isn't it! I'm better than Tepesh, I'll show you!" She shouted on her way to class, leaving the blonde haired boy behind. _'Stupid Tepesh ruined everything with Drakie! I'll show him he made a mistake. And when the shiny new toy is broken he'll come crawling back.'_ She was the queen of Slytherin dammit! No one would take that away from her. Draco Malfoy would be hers.

Shaking his head, Malfoy made sure to stay far behind the crazed pug.


End file.
